


Cowboy

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Perfetta [2]
Category: Mary Poppins (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, alternative universe
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22106002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una drabble AU su Mary Poppins e Bert.Scritta sentendo: Nightcore - Lost Control - (Alan Walker / Lyrics); https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tsoho0c8WBQ.Partecipa all’Epiphany Run di Piume d’Ottone.Prompt: 9 Far West!AU
Relationships: Bert/Mary Poppins
Series: Perfetta [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591171





	Cowboy

Cowboy

Mary cavalcava all’amazzone, la morbida gonna si sollevava mostrando una porzione delle caviglie.

La donna teneva le redini con una mano, mentre con l’altra stringeva una borsa colma, da cui usciva il manico del suo ombrello. Il legno era intagliato e dipinto in modo da sembrare la testa di un pappagallo.

Il vento le faceva ondeggiare i capelli, che s’intravedevano sotto il suo ampio cappello da cowboy.

La giovane aveva un’aria atona, al contrario dell’uomo che cavalcava dietro di lei.

Bert rideva rumorosamente.

“Allora, dove stiamo andando?!” gridò.

Cavalcavano verso il deserto, il sole stava tramontando.

“Dove ci porta il vento!” gridò lei.

[103].


End file.
